Une fin de soirée plutôt inattendue
by Saralyn15
Summary: Sasuke ne s'intéresse pas aux filles. Il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles mais quand on se moque d'un Uchiha, ce dernier à tendance à faire n'importe quoi surtout quand il ne contrôle plus rien à la situation. fic réécrite parce qu'il le fallait vraiment.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc la version améliorée d'une fin de soiée plutôt inattendue, ce qui n'est pas un mal en soit puisque l'ancienne était assez...pitoyable, il faut l'admettre!

Mis à part ça, le rating M est justifié... je ne vais pas déconseiller à des mineurs de lire cette ficiton puisque je ne suis pas moi-même majeure mais je vous préviens juste.

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Une fin de soirée plutôt inattendue.**

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer de ça à ça à cause d'un choix qui avait dû durer un dixième de seconde.

Sasuke ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles. Il ne leur trouvait aucun intérêt particulier et pensait même qu'elle était plus une source de problème que d'autre chose. Il ne trouvait pas passionnant de parler d'elles pendant plusieurs heures et fantasmer sur leurs seins, leurs fesses ou sur leurs jambes. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions quand à ce manque d'intérêt assez évident pour la gente féminine. Le plus important était qu'il réussisse ses études pour reprendre les affaires familiales.

Mais tout ça, c'était à cause de Neji, encore une fois. Le grand Neji Hyuuga qui se vantait d'avoir couché avec toute la population féminine entre 15 et 35 qui peuplait la ville de Konoha. Plus sérieusement, ce fichu fils de bonne famille s'était ouvertement fichu de sa gueule parce qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec une fille. C'était donc par défi que Sasuke avait été cherché Sakura.

Il la trouvait jolie et gentille mais collante, comme les autres. Elle disait être folle de lui même si Sasuke n'était pas vraiment persuadé que ses sentiments fussent bien de l'amour. Elle disait l'aimer alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie, il était un fantasme, commun à beaucoup d'autre fille. Sasuke ne s'était donc pas trop cassé la tête pour aller la dégoter et ce soir-là, il allait donc manger chez elle. Ses parents devaient s'absenter en fin de soirée et ils seraient donc seuls.

Sasuke l'avouait, il n'était pas à l'aise. Lui, un Uchiha qui méprisait tout le monde et qui se fichait pas mal de l'opinion des autres, l'être, si supérieur et toujours impassible qu'il était, était nerveux. Cette fille, il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement et il ne ressentait pas vraiment d'attirance pour elle.

Sasuke respira un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Sakura ouvrit le battant à la volée, un sourire qui se voulait sans doute charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Elle portait un jeans moulant et un débardeur noir, tout simple qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur et Sasuke était persuadé que tous les hommes devaient loucher dessus alors qu'il n'y jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil. Sakura allait dire quelque chose quand un…

-Putain mais tu fais chier avec tes 48 niveaux à la con!

…retentit haut et fort en provenance de ce que Sasuke devinait être le salon. Sakura lui lança un regard d'excuse mais Sasuke vit bien ses poings se crisper le long de ses flans.

-Salut, Sasuke. Ça va?

Sasuke acquiesça tout en entrant et en suivant la jeune fille dans le séjour. Il était relativement grand, meublé de deux canapés qui formaient un angle devant une télé à écran plat luxueuse.

-Sasuke, je te présente mon cousin Gaara et son ami Naruto. Expliqua Sakura avec un regard réprobateur.

Il y avait effectivement un air de famille entre sa « copine » et son cousin. Le dénommé Gaara était assis sur le tapis, ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair les observaient. Ses cheveux étaient étrangement rouges et Sasuke se demanda si c'était une teinture ou sa couleur naturelle. L'Uchiha ne put le détailler plus en détails à cause de sa position mais il semblait relativement sportif et assez grand.

L'autre, celui que Sakura avait présenté comme étant Naruto était à moitié avachi sur un des canapés, grand, blond, musclé, bronzé. En somme le parfait prototype du crétin macho qui situe Tokyo en Alaska. Un piercing brillait à son arcade sourcilière et alors il tourna la tête vers eux, révélant par là même deux billes pareilles à un océan en pleine tempête. Un sourire chaleureux illumina son visage aux traits tout en finesse. Sa mâchoire légèrement carrée lui donnait un air un plus macho, son nez droit et ses lèvres pleines ainsi que ses yeux légèrement étirés sur ses temps lui donnaient un air un peu animal. Il était beau. Le genre de mec qui attirait les femmes comme le sirop attire les guêpes.

Le plus surprenant restait qu'ils jouaient à un jeu vidéo quelconque alors qu'ils devaient bien avoir une vingtaine d'années.

-Installe-toi seulement, Sasuke, je vais chercher à boire. Lui indiqua Sakura en sortant de la pièce.

Sasuke S'assit sur le canapé de libre, en évitant de marcher sur Gaara. C'était vraiment une situation étrange et dérangeante. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place dans ce salon avec ces deux énergumènes étrangement beaux. Ils éclatèrent alors tout deux de rire et Sasuke fixa son regard sur l'écran. Il ne connaissait pas ce jeu vidéo, il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça…il n'aimait pas grand-chose en fait.

-Tu es dans la même classe que Sakura? Demanda alors Gaara. En relevant le nez de son jeu ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une explosion et un bip signifiant la mort de son personnage.

-Non. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

Ses mains étaient moites même si son visage devait être aussi neutre que du marbre et ne devait laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

-Sakura a plutôt bon goût, mis à part ça. Lança Naruto d'une voix grave et mélodieuse en décochant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Sasuke.

Le brun ne releva pas et s'arrangea pour ne pas croiser à nouveaux ses yeux bleu azur alors que Gaara reprenait ses questions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard, après être sorti du lycée le plus huppé de la région?

-Reprendre les affaires familiales.

-Ah oui, la famille Uchiha et son cabinet d'avocats qui passent toutes les semaines dans la presses people. Approuva ironiquement Gaara. Nous, on vient juste squatter chez ma cousine chérie, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il alors que Sakura posait tout un tas de chose à grignoter sur la table basse du salon.

-Oui, parce qu'ils sont incapables de se trouver un appartement tout seul. Argua la jeune fille en prenant place à côté de Sasuke.

-Mais on a cherché, pas vrai Naruto?

-Ouais mais ils demandent tous des salaires de millionnaires. Expliqua-t-il.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas signé un contrat avec l'agence de mannequin qui s'engageait à vous donner un solde? Demanda Sakura.

-Certes mais vois-tu, ton cousin à des goûts de luxe en ce qui concerne un éventuel appartement et pour ma part, j'ai un prêt étudiant à rembourser. Répondit Naruto.

-Mannequin? Demanda alors Sasuke.

-Oui, ils viennent de signer un contrat avec l'agence Rasengan, c'est juste?

-C'est un rêve de gosse. Rajouta Gaara.

Mannequin, rien que ça? Sasuke regarda un peu plus attentivement les deux protagonistes qui étaient à nouveaux absorbés par leur jeux vidéos. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait souhaiter devenir mannequin. C'était un métier éphémère qui mettait en avant le physique et le superficiel en oubliant complètement la personnalité de l'être humain qui se cachait sous les tonnes de maquillage et de tissus la plupart du temps complètement grotesques.

Le reste de ce vendredi soir passa dans cette même ambiance particulièrement irréelle alors que Sasuke s'efforçait de rester calme et serein tandis qu'il sentait l'angoisse lui ronger le ventre. Et rien ne s'améliora quand les parents de Sakura rentèrent chez eux. La jeune fille le présenta alors que Sasuke avait l'impression que le père de sa copine le jugeait d'un regard hautain et quelque peu méprisant avant que tout le monde ne passe à table.

Il s'était assis à la droit du père de Sakura qui, elle, était assise à côté de lui et Naruto avait pris place en face de sa personne. Il arborait un air moqueur et terriblement amusé pendant que Sasuke était soumis à l'interrogatoire paternel qui était très varié, il l'admettait. Le géniteur de sa petite amie voulait apparemment tout savoir de lui, que ce soit son âge, ses résultats scolaires ou son avis sur des points de vue politiques. Tout était assez stressant dont et Sasuke crut rêver quand un léger coup de pied heurta son tibia. Il glissa un regard à Sakura qui discutait joyeusement avec sa mère et ne le remarqua même pas. Un léger rire attira son regard noir d'encre sur Naruto qui souriait arrogamment de l'autre côté de la table.

Sasuke préféra ne pas y prêter attention et se concentra sur son assiette quand un deuxième coup, plus haut cette fois lui fit grincer des dents. Il releva la tête, prêt à incendier de son meilleur regard meurtrier le crétin assis en face de lui mais ce fut indubitablement lui qui fut incendier par deux yeux bleu métallique et plus brillants que jamais. Naruto ne le lâcha pas des yeux et se lécha subrepticement les lèvres, attirant le regard de l'Uchiha sur ces dernières alors qu'un sourire mutin ne les étirait.

Sasuke déglutit difficilement en plongeant le nez dans son assiette. Il sentait son cœur battre à ses tempes et une étrange sensation parcourir son corps. Un mélange de gêne et…et d'envie, indéniablement.

Quand la mère de Sakura se leva pour débarrasser les plats, Naruto se leva à son tour, bien décidé à l'aider. Méfiant, Sasuke le regarda contourner la table et se pencher entre lui et Sakura pour prendre leurs assiettes vides. Vivement, l'Uchiha lui tendit la sienne, souhaitant échapper au plus vite à la présence trop proche du blond. Sasuke pouvait sentir parfaitement son odeur un peu sucrée et envoutante.

Naruto s'empara de l'assiette avec un léger sourire tout en effleurant un peu trop longuement les doigts de Sasuke qui se força à déglutir une nouvelle fois sous le contact de la peau chaude. Sakura interpréta mal sa crispation, pensant sans doute qu'il n'était pas à l'aise à cause de son père et posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, se voulant rassurante tout en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Sasuke se força à le lui rendre mais il eut l'impression d'échouer misérablement.

Il sentait son estomac se contracter et il eut la confirmation que ça n'allait pas s'arranger quand la mère de Sakura posa le dessert devant lui. Naruto réintégra sa place en face de lui et Sasuke s'appliqua à ne pas poser ses yeux sur lui. Tout irait bien tant qu'il ne le regarderait pas. Mais comme chaque chose qui est interdite, il est impossible d'y résister. Au bout de cinq bouchées, il releva les yeux sur Naruto et il avait fallu évidemment qu'il le regarde quand le blond suçait son doigt recouvert de chantilly…

Il suivit attentivement des yeux le cheminement de sa langue sur son doigt alors que celui-ci s'enfonçait dans sa bouche. Naruto le fixait toujours et Sasuke espérait juste que personne ne remarquerait rien de ce qui était en train de se passer alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait beaucoup plus chaud tout à coup. Il se ressaisit, secouant légèrement la tête pour briser le contact visuel.

À la fin du repas, il prit congé et sortit dans la nuit froide. Ce qui avait été convenu était qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour attendre que les parents de Sakura s'éclipsent pour retourner chez elle et…le faire. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il se laissa plutôt glisser contre un mur froid et gris, sa respiration formant des nuages de vapeur alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi y retourner. Sasuke n'avait pas envie de coucher avec Sakura. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans cette maison où l'ambiance était tout sauf naturelle. Il se demandait pourquoi y retourner…pour croiser à nouveau ce regard chaud et rempli de convoitise.

Son portable sonna, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

-Sasuke, c'est bon, tu peux revenir. L'informa Sakura à peine eut-il décroché.

-J'arrive. Répondit bêtement Sasuke.

Il se releva lentement, son blouson imprégné de ce froid glacial et pourtant rassurant alors qu'il parcourait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de chez Sakura.

La jeune fille lui ouvrit et le fit tout de suite monter dans sa chambre, une étincelle d'envie dans le regard. Sasuke passa devant la porte du salon où il put saisir les regards goguenards des deux futurs mannequins qui le regardèrent passer.

Il suivit les indications de la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux. Sakura s'approcha, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui répondit sans grande conviction au baiser avant de commencer à décrocher le jeans de la jeune fille et Sakura en fit autant de son côté.

Il faisait froid dans la chambre. La peau nue de Sasuke était parcourue de frisson alors qu'il regardait d'un air indécis Sakura dormir. Elle dormait sur le ventre, son dos pâle exposé à la lumière de la lune. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur ses tempes par la transpiration.

Ça avait été…décevant. Il n'avait pas ressenti grand-chose et quand il avait éjaculé, l'orgasme avait été moindre. Il se demandait si Sakura était vraiment vierge, comme elle l'avait dit. Elle était déjà sortie avec beaucoup de garçons et elle avait semblé savoir exactement quoi faire alors que lui, il avait été un peu perdu. Il avait vu ce que c'était mais il ne chercherait pas à renouveler l'expérience de si tôt.

Il était bientôt minuit et il aurait dû songer à partir avant que les parents de Sakura ne rentrent. Il enfila rapidement son boxer en son pantalon sans prendre la peine de le refermer et se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec le reste de ses habits sous le bras.

Devant la porte de la salle de bains, Sasuke se figea en distinguant de la lumière provenant de la porte d'à côté. Elle était entrouverte et diffusait une douce lumière dans le corridor sombre. Sasuke s'approcha, discrètement alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement pour constater que Naruto ne dormait pas. Il était assis derrière son bureau et le brun voyait parfaitement ses muscles rouler sous son tee-shirt alors qu'il s'étirait langoureusement.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sasuke entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et les voix étouffés des parents de Sakura monter jusqu'à lui. Il paniqua un instant avant de vouloir retourner dans la chambre de Sakura mais l'escalier grinça, indiquant que les parents de sa copine s'y engageaient et il devait malheureusement, passer devant les dits escaliers pour retourner jusqu'à la chambre de la demoiselle aux cheveux roses. Il jura entre ses dents quand un « Gaara c'est toi? » retentit et le fils paniquer d'avantage. Sans trop réfléchir, il se précipita dans la chambre de Naruto.

Sasuke ferma vivement le battant et s'y colla alors que Naruto se retournait, un air surpris sur le visage alors que le seul écouteur dans son oreille glissa alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, pour sans douter lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici mais des coups sur sa porte le coupèrent.

-Naruto, tu es là? Demanda le père de Sakura.

Naruto fit rapidement signe à Sasuke de se placer de façon à se retrouver derrière la porte et il plaça son doigt devant ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Oui?

-C'était toi qui était dans le couloir, à l'instant?

-Oui.

-Tu aurais pu me répondre, j'ai cru un instant que c'était un cambrioleur.

-Désolé, je ne vous avez pas entendu, j'avais les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Expliqua Naruto en désignant l'Ipod placé sur son bureau.

-Ce n'est pas grave…dis-moi, Sakura n'a pas fait de bêtises.

-Non, elle dit dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Répondit le blond.

-Je vais aller la voir alors, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Répondit Naruto en fermant la porte.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement, il avait évité la catastrophe de peu. Sauf qu'il devait toujours de cette baraque. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut étonné de constater le regard appréciateur de Naruto. Il se rappela alors qu'il était dans la chambre de Naruto, à moitié nu, le pantalon ouvert alors que le blond avait montré de façon plus qu'explicite qu'il était intéressé par lui. De plus, il était plus petit que lui de cinq bons centimètres et ne l'égalait pas du tout au niveau carrure donc si Naruto voulait le forcer, il le pourrait aisément. Sasuke jura une nouvelle fois entre ses dents alors que le blond se rapprochait.

-Tu n'es pas aussi maigrelet que ce que je croyais. Chuchota Naruto à son oreille alors qu'un de ses doigts glissaient le long de ses abdominaux.

La respiration de Sasuke se fit un instant plus laborieuse alors qu'il sentait la main de Naruto se poser sur sa hanche, sa main était chaude, plus chaude encore qu'il y a quelques heures, lui semblait-il. Sasuke aurait sûrement dû le repousser à ce moment-là mais étrangement, cette idée n'effleura même pas son esprit et il regardait, comme perdu dans le brouillard, les lèvres de Naruto se rapprocher des siennes. Le contact fut doux et en même temps furtif. Naruto devait sûrement le tester.

Sasuke fixait obstinément les lèvres roses face à lui, louchant légèrement, comme s'il pouvait les forcer à se rapprocher encore. Son cœur battait vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'avec Sakura. Il sentait quelque chose d'autre enfler dans son ventre, quelque chose d'incroyablement agréable. Il vit avec satisfaction Naruto se pencher à nouveau sur lui mais un coup à sa porte les interrompit une nouvelle fois.

Naruto se recula, lui lançant un regard de connivence alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et que Sasuke restait derrière.

-Que puis-je pour toi? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas où est Sasuke? Mon père est venu voir si je dormais et il n'était plus là. Expliqua Sakura.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent en réalisant que Sakura se trouvait à quelques centimètres, qu'il venait de coucher avec elle et qu'il était en train de se compromettre avec Naruto. Il n'y avait que lui pour se mettre dans de telles situations.

-Oui, je l'ai croisé. J'ai juste réussi à le faire sortir sans que tes parents ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'a pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir. Il en est désolé. Répondit Naruto placidement.

Sasuke lui jeta incrédule. Mentait-il toujours avec autant de facilité? Sasuke espérait que non.

Apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse, Sakura lui souhaita une bonne nuit et retourna dans sa chambre. Naruto referma la porte et se retourna vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Tu t'es vraiment mis dans une situation difficile. Constata-t-il en se rapprochant, faisant reculer Sasuke contre le mur.

Il acquiesça, ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, non? Insista-t-il en se rapprochant d'avantage, frôlant de son torse celui dénudé de Sasuke.

L'insinuation était pourtant flagrante mais Sasuke ne percuta pas tout de suite, trop obnubilé par ces lèvres qui se rapprochaient inexorablement.

De lui-même, Sasuke combla les derniers centimètres tout en jetant ses bras autour du cou de Naruto pour écraser ses lèvres contre celles du blond. S'il en fut surpris, il ne montra rien et répondit avec empressement au baiser avide qui s'était engagé. Leur langue se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se touchaient, se caressaient, se taquinaient alors que Sasuke sentait les mains du blond s'égarer sur ses fesses tout en se resserrant d'avantage contre lui. Rien n'avait plus d'importance si ce n'était le corps de Naruto pressé contre le sien. Il entendait son cœur battre à sang à l'heure et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus hachée.

Le portable de Sasuke sonna alors, les interrompant. Sasuke enfila sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer son téléphone et constater que l'appel venait de Sakura. Il fit signe de se taire à Naruto et se libéra de sa prise tout en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre.

-Allo?

-Sasuke? La voix qu'avait prise Sakura se voulait aguichante mais comparé à celle du blond, Sasuke avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle imitait une hyène.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il.

-ça va? Tu as pu rentrer chez toi?

-Oui, c'est bon. Je suis désolé de ne paaaaah…Gémit Sasuke alors que Naruto était venu se coller à son dos et avait plongé une de ses mains dans son pantalon.

-Sasuke? Demanda Sakura.

-Désolé, je me suis pris le pied dans un meuble. Murmura-t-il en serrant les dents et en essayant de se concentrer alors qu'il sentait la main du blond presser son érection de façon insistante.

-Tu es chez toi? Reprit Sakura.

-Oui, je suis dans le couloir. Répondit Sasuke en essayant de maîtriser les gémissements et les soupirs qui naissaient dans sa gorge de manière toute à fait honteuse.

-ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, je veux juste…éviter de réveiller mes parents. Lâcha Sasuke alors que Naruto faisait doucement glisser le tissu de son jeans sur ses hanches.

-Alors on se voit demain?

-Oui, je passerais en fin d'après-midi. Confirma Sasuke qui essayait de se concentrer un minimum sur les paroles de sa soit disant copine qu'il était en train de tromper.

Il raccrocha et lâcha le téléphone parterre alors que son pantalon glissait à ses pieds et que Naruto s'appliquait à se débarrasser de son caleçon de la même façon. Sasuke sentait l'érection de Naruto contre ses fesses alors que son caleçon glissait inexorablement vers le sol sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. Les doigts de Naruto frôlaient son épiderme, l'allumant encore d'avantage alors que son boxer rejoignait son jeans à ses pieds. Il réalisa qu'il était nu alors que Naruto n'avait encore tombé aucun habit et ça l'excita étrangement d'avantage.

Une des mains de Naruto resta sur sa taille tandis que l'autre remontait le long de son ventre pour caresser ses abdominaux avant de remonter jusqu'à un de ses tétons qu'elle martyrisa un moment, le sexe de Sasuke se tendant d'avantage, douloureux, alors qu'il attendait le bon vouloir de Naruto. Il ferma lentement ses yeux alors que la main qui était encore sur sa hanche se mit en mouvement, traçant de légers cercles sur sa peau, descendant sur l'aine, continuant sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le forçant à écarter ses jambes, remontant le long de son aine alors que Sasuke sentait le menton de Naruto se poser sur son épaule pour observer ce qu'il faisait. Une des mains du blond continuait toujours de s'occuper de ses tétons alors que l'autre glissait à nouveau le long de l'aine mais de l'autre côté pour venir s'enrouler autour du sexe de Sasuke qui plaqua d'avantage ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que des décharges électriques traversaient son ventre alors que Naruto alternait mouvements rapides et mouvements lents, ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus alors que le jouissance enflait de plus en plus en lui puis tout s'arrête. Sasuke percevait toujours le torse du blond dans son dos mais tout contact avec son sexe avait cessé. Il geignit de frustration. Ce qu'il avait ressenti avait dépassé de loin tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu éprouver pendant ses plaisirs solitaires, ce n'était rien à côté des sensations ressenties et il cherchait à comprendre la cause de ce brusque arrêt quand il se retrouva couché sur le dos, dans le lit, Naruto au-dessus de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que les lèvres du blond vinrent chercher les siennes avec un avidité surprenante, sa langue dansant langoureusement et passionnément contre le sienne alors que Naruto avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Sasuke pour se soutenir.

Le brun en profita alors pour passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt du blond, caressant la peau bronzée dans le même mouvement tout en faisant remonter le tee-shirt de Naruto. Avec son aide, Sasuke le lui enleva avant de reprendre leur baiser. L'Uchiha laissait ses mains parcourir la peau du blond qui ne retenait qu'à moitié ses soupirs étouffés par leurs lèvres jointes. Sasuke s'attaqua alors à la ceinture du blond avant de faire sauter le bouton di jeans et d'ouvrir sa braguette dans un même mouvement habile. Il engouffra sa main tout aussi rapidement dans le boxer de Naruto qui poussa un soupir un peu plus prononcé alors que Sasuke appliquait les même mouvements sur le sexe dans sa main que ceux que Naruto lui avait fait subir.

C'était étrange de tenir le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa main, c'était étrange mais ça l'excitant décidemment beaucoup. Tout ça n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt avec Sakura, c'était mieux, beaucoup mieux, c'était juste jouissif. Naruto brisa alors le baiser, descendant dans son cou, soupirant souvent alors que Sasuke n'avait pas pour autant stopper les mouvements sur sa verge. Le blond suçota la peau, s'arrangeant pour laisser une marque bien visible puis il descendit le long de sa gorge, embrassant, parfois léchant ou mordillant la peau alors que les mains de Sasuke cessèrent peu à peu leur activité, concentré sur les sensations que Naruto lui prodiguait.

Sasuke retint sa respiration quand le souffle chaud de Naruto balaya son sexe et il dut à nouveau plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche quand la langue de Naruto se posa sur son gland, salivant abondamment pour que sa salive coule le long de sa verge, l'excitant incroyablement alors que les traînées de salive le chatouillaient, glissant le long de son sexe jusqu'à ses bourses et encore plus loin, Naruto ayant soin de continuer son manège pour que sa salive atteigne le périnée et finalement l'entrée de Sasuke qui se cambra involontairement quand ce fut le cas.

C'était bon, terriblement bon, tellement bon que s'en était presque douloureux alors que la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrait pour accueillir le sexe de Sasuke dans sa cavité buccale. Il fit quelques allées retours rapides, ne s'y attardant pas en s'apercevant que Sasuke tremblait de façon régulière. Il remonta le long du corps pâle pour l'embrasser encore une fois, Sasuke nouant un de ses bras autour du cou de Naruto alors que de l'autre, il finissait de déshabiller le blond qui se laissa faire. Sasuke tâcha de se concentrer sur le baiser mais les traînées de salives qui coulaient encore contre son intimité lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans son ventre qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer alors, de son bras toujours libre, il glissa sa main entre ses jambes, passant rapidement sur son intimité avant de se poser sur son sexe qu'il masturba vivement. Sauf que Naruto n'était visiblement pas d'accord et s'empara de la main de Sasuke pour la remonter au dessus de sa tête.

-Non, non, tu vas trop vite chaton. Souffla-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser.

Sasuke n'essaya même pas de répondre, trop perdu dans ses sensations alors qu'il suppliait littéralement Naruto du regard. Celui-ci sourit, semblant sûr de lui malgré sa respiration précipitée et un peu haletante.

-Tu n'en peux déjà plus? Continua-t-il alors qu'une de ses mains repartait entre les fesses de Sasuke qui retint difficilement son cri.

-Ne crie pas trop fort Sasuke, on va t'entendre, sinon. Le sermonna gentiment Naruto en roulant ses hanches contre les siennes, faisait s'entrechoquer leur deux virilités dénudées pour provoquer d'avantage de gémissements du brun qui sentait son érection pressée par celle brûlante de Naruto.

Sur un dernier sourire, Naruto se releva à genoux, écartant d'avantage les jambes de Sasuke sans le quitter des yeux, s'installant confortablement entre elles avant de se pencher dangereusement sur son sexe, en le fixant toujours. Sasuke sentit sa respiration accélérer de manière tout à fait perceptible alors qu'il voyait la tête de son sexe rentrer lentement en contact avec la langue de Naruto.

Mais Naruto ne resta pas au même endroit pendant longtemps. Il lécha une dernière fois toute la longueur du sexe de Sasuke avant de descendre, passant rapidement sur ses bourses, s'attardant quelque peu pour masser son périnée du bout de la langue avant de descendre encore plus bas.

Sasuke écarquilla fortement les yeux quand il sentit très nettement le souffle de Naruto caresser sin intimité, vite remplacé par sa langue. Il se cambra à nouveau avec un cri silencieux tout en étant subjugué par les sensations éprouvées. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que le blond recommence.

-Tu veux que je continue? Demanda alors Naruto.

-Oui…souffla difficilement Sasuke.

-Alors tourne-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Il fallut une seconde à Sasuke pour comprendre ce que Naruto lui demandait avant de s'exécuter laborieusement, les membres tremblants. Il était un peu gêné par la position alors qu'il sentait Naruto la bouche de Naruto au creux de ses reins. Sasuke avait de la peine à se retenir avec ses bras alors que la bouche du blond descendait lentement sur ses fesses quand il sentit les mains de Naruto les écarter et sa langue se poser dessus. Il mordit l'oreiller qui passa à sa portée pour étouffer son cri et avança son bassin vers Naruto pour rechercher plus amplement le contact. Lentement, la langue du blond se reposa sur son intimité, appuyant dessus jusqu'à y rentrer.

Sasuke ne sentait plus ses bras, il tremblait, il tremblait alors qu'il avait encore envie de plus. Naruto continua ses caresses encore un long moment alors que le brun ne pouvait presque plus se retenir et allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis la chaleur de la langue de Naruto se fit remplacer par quelque chose de plus dur et de froid qui glissa facilement dans son intimité. Ce fut seulement quand le blond commença à écarter ses parois qu'il compris que c'était ses doigts recouverts de lubrifiant. Il fit de son mieux pour essayer de se détendre, tentant de persuader ainsi Naruto qu'il était plus que prêt pour le recevoir.

Il obtint finalement gain de cause quand il sentit la chaleur du sexe de Naruto contre ses fesses. Il commença à s'empaler de lui-même, pressé d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de plus en plus depuis un petit moment déjà. Ses efforts furent récompensés quand il sentit Naruto immobiliser ses hanches pour ressortir de son corps avant de rentrer d'un coup sec. Sasuke suivait la cadence, ses bras tremblaient de plus en plus quand le sexe de Naruto rentra en contact avec ce qui le fit grimper aux rideaux. Tout devint blanc un instant alors que le plaisir se marquait au fer rouge dans sa peau, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait mordu son poing pour étouffer son pur cri de volupté alors que Naruto touchait encore ce point si sensible. Une main du blond vint s'enrouler autour de sa verge, le masturbant en rythme alors qu'il se sentait venir, sur le moment, la puissance des sensations lui fit presque peur alors qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose explosait en lui, le précipitant dans les limbes du plaisir, ne sachant même plus comment il s'appelait alors que l'orgasme ravageait littéralement son corps parcouru de spasmes. Il eut aussi conscience de la crispation du sexe du blond quand ce dernier jouit alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits et avait l'impression d'être complètement vide.

Naruto jeta le préservatif à la poubelle et se coucha à côté de Sasuke qui commençait déjà à s'endormir. Le blond ne dit rien, il passa simplement sa main sur la joue de Sasuke avant de poser son bras sur sa taille et de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Sasuke ouvrit un œil brumeux sur un Naruto souriant qui lui caressait la joue. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous le geste rempli de tendresse du blond. Il se rapprocha du corps de Naruto glissant son nez dans son cou pour sentir encore son odeur.

-C'est quelle heure? Souffla Sasuke.

-11h00.

-Pardon? Demanda vivement Sasuke en se reculant.

La panique s'empara soudain du brun. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui, cette nuit. Son père allait le tuer, sa mère aussi. Ils allaient le tuer tous les deux.

Sasuke voulut se relever vivement mais ses reins protestèrent et avec un piaulement de douleur, il retomba sur le dos, fixant le plafond

-Je devrais rentrer. Lâcha-t-il.

-Tu n'en as pas envie. Constata simplement Naruto en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Sasuke.

-Non.

-Reste alors.

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur lui pour tomber dans ceux azur tellement beaux et brillants. Quelque chose d'autre y était. De l'inquiétude et peut-être un peu d'espoir aussi. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire, il allait rester avec lui. C'était le plus simple…et peut-être aussi le moins douloureux.

* * *

**Saralyn: **Voilà, j'espère que c'est mieux que la dernière fois!

**Naruto:** Remarque que c'était pas beaucoup difficile de faire mieux...

**Saralyn:**...Je t'emmerde Uzumaki et profond en plus.

**Naruto: **Arrête! On dirait Sasuke dans "toi et moi pourrait-il devenir nous?"

**Saralyn qui sifflote: **...

**Naruto: **C'est le but, c'est ça?

**Saralyn: **Un peu de pub n'a jamais tué personne! ***grand sourire pas innocent***

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure: **Comme quoi les miracles existent puisque je poste enfin un deuxième chapitre pour cette histoire un peu oubliée, je l'avoue. Mis à part ça, je pense poster encore un seul chapitre après celui-ci, deux maximum alors ne vous attendez pas à une fiction interminablement longue de 35 chapitres! ^^'

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Une fin de soirée plutôt inattendue ch2.**

La chaleur transformait encore les rues en fournaise alors que le mois d'octobre s'était déjà installé et, par la fenêtre ouverte, s'engouffrait tous les bruits de la circulation engendrée par les pendulaires qui rentraient chez eux, heureux de retrouver un chez soi alors que le ciel se teintait de rose; le soleil se couchait lentement, hésitant presque à quitter cette partie du monde, caressant encore quelques instants cette joue rougie alors que deux amants relâchaient leur étreinte pour mieux se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oublier le moment présent. Respirer l'odeur de son amour. Se perdre dans ses yeux. Rougir de plaisir sous ses caresses. S'aimer tout simplement alors que les nuages prenaient des teintes pourpres presque irréelles et se succédaient dans cet espace infini qu'était le ciel. Ce ciel qui rappelait à Sasuke ses yeux.

Puis la nuit remplaçait le soleil et, dehors, les bruits s'atténuaient, lentement mais inexorablement, remplacés par le silence apaisant de cette nuit d'été indien. L'obscurité reprenait ses droits, conférant aux objets des ombres et des formes grotesques tandis que résonnaient au loin, sur la quatre voies, quelques coups de klaxon, rompant la quiétude passagère de la nuit.

Un jeune homme brun regardait son amant endormi en se demandant s'il avait vraiment mérité un tel bonheur jusqu'à ce que son amour ouvre un œil brillant de fatigue, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il ne dormait pas. Le jeune homme brun se recolla un peu plus contre lui pendant qu'un bras venait enlacer sa taille, possessif. Il étouffa un petit rire alors que son regard balayait la petite chambre, s'attardant sur la fenêtre d'où il apercevait la lune.

Cette lune veillant sur leur étreinte, seul témoin de leur amour car le lendemain, Sasuke le savait, ils feraient comme s'ils n'étaient que de vague connaissances l'un pour l'autre. Ça faisait plus de six mois qu'il en allait ainsi avec Naruto. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois. Ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois ensuite, dans des endroits divers et variés, surtout variés.

Sasuke ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres au souvenir de leur « escapade » en montagne durant l'été. Ils étaient sortis du chalet pendant la nuit, silencieusement pour n'alerter personne avant d'aller se donner l'un à l'autre, dans la forêt. Il se souvenait comme d'hier des épines de pins qui lui avaient piquées le dos. Ça avait été stupide comme idée mais elle avait pu se réaliser parce qu'il était resté avec Sakura.

C'était une exigence de Naruto plus qu'autre chose pour pouvoir se voir, sans trop attirer l'attention, par le biais de la jeune fille. Puis Naruto avait trouvé un appartement mais il fallait toujours faire attention à la présence de Gaara.

Ils auraient très bien pu afficher leur relation au grand jour, devant tout le monde. L'idée ne dérangeait pas Sasuke outre mesure mais ce qui le dérangeait plus particulièrement serait la réaction de son père et, surtout, tout le foin que les journalistes en feraient.

De plus, il y a quelques semaines, Naruto avait signé un important contrat avec une agence et, depuis, il était partout, dans tous les magasines. Il ne cachait pas spécialement son homosexualité ce qui défrayait les chroniques et il se faisait inviter sur tout un tas de plateaux télévisés. Puis il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, il avait ses avis, ses opinions et il les disait sans penser aux conséquences. Les journaux faisaient souvent son portrait en le considérant comme quelqu'un d'altruiste avec une grande gueule. Alors évidemment, Naruto ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'afficher avec lui, surtout pour éviter des ennuis à Sasuke.

Sans oublier Sakura. Sasuke avait dû inventer mille et un prétextes pendant ces six derniers mois pour ne plus coucher avec elle. Il se montrait d'ailleurs si froid qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore largué. Mais non. Il avait beau repousser ses avances, lui dire très sincèrement que ce qu'elle racontait ne l'intéressait pas, elle s'accrochait comme une sangsue. Sasuke aurait bien voulu s'en débarrasser mais il avouait que Naruto avait eu raison sur ce coup: elle lui donnait un bon alibi. Sakura devait vraiment tenir à lui pour ne pas le plaquer et ça le culpabilisait encore plus.

Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes raisons de garder sa relation avec Naruto secrète, Sasuke trouvait cette situation pénible. Il avait l'impression de ne pas assumer cette relation au point d'avoir l'impression de trahir Naruto. Le blond lui avait assuré des centaines de fois que ce n'était pas le cas et que la situation ne le dérangeait pas même s'il aurait aussi préféré ne pas se cacher. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette impression étouffante. De plus, chaque fois qu'ils voulaient se voir, il fallait faire en sorte que personne ne les voit, que l'appartement soit vide, que Gaara ne rentre pas, que ci, que ça. Tellement de chose que ça devenait tout simplement ingérable entre l'emploi du temps de plus en plus chargé de Naruto et de celui de Sasuke qui venait d'entrer à l'université.

Toutefois, pour le moment, il se pelotonnait dans les bras de Naruto et ça, ça valait bien tout l'or du monde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle m'a dit? Et tu ne sais pas ce que je lui ai répondu! Elle était tellement vexée qu'elle était devenue rouge! On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues! Mais tu vois, j'ai culpabilisé après alors évidemment Ino m'a remonté le moral en s'y prenant comme un manche! De toute façon, cette fille a autant de délicatesse qu'un porc! En plus ce qu'elle porte est tellement vulgaire! Tu sais, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas capable de garder un copain plus de trois mois! C'est pas comme nous, Sasu-chou! Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse de moi! Enfin, c'est normal mais tu vois, c'est ma meilleure amie alors cette situation me fait vraiment souffrir, tu comprends? Et…

Sasuke hochait régulièrement la tête alors qu'il rédigeait un exposé sur le droit des sociétés anonymes et de personnes, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il écoutait le babillage incessant de Sakura. C'était comme un bruit de fond, un bourdonnement permanent auquel on s'habituait avec le temps sans trop de problème.

L'écran de l'ordinateur se reflétait dans ses nouvelles lunettes. C'était une histoire bien bête mais son frère l'avait forcé à consulté un ophtalmologue, arguant que Sasuke plissait les yeux pour voir de loin et l'Uchiha s'était retrouvé avec une monture sobre mais classe sur le nez- c'est vrai que le monde avait eu un nouveau visage….Le plus étonnant avait été la réaction de Naruto. Sasuke pouffa discrètement en se remémorant ses yeux azur légèrement écarquillés avant qu'une étincelle bien connue ne s'allume dans son regard; il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là.

Son ordinateur portable émit un bip significatif alors que Sasuke voyait une petite fenêtre d'avertissement s'ouvrir, lui signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un mail.

Il double-cliqua dessus pour ouvrir le message court et laconique signé « ton blond » alors que le message demandait qu'il regarde le divertissement qui passait sur la chaîne nationale à 20h40. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, c'était bien un genre qu'il trouvait complètement débile mais si Naruto lui demandait de le regarder, c'est qu'il y passait très certainement.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qui passe sur la chaîne nationale, ce soir à 20h40? Demanda-t-il en l'interrompant.

-Un genre de grand bêtisier où les nouvelles stars montantes parlent d'elles entre les gags. Je crois que Naruto y sera présent. Expliqua brièvement Sakura avant de reprendre son histoire.

Sasuke resta sceptique avant de hausser les épaules et de se concentrer sur son travail sans oublier d'hocher régulièrement la tête.

À 20h40, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Sakura avec lui. La jeune fille avait apparemment décidé de s'installer quasiment chez lui et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle pendant la journée. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise ce jour-ci et avait arrêté de parler pour une fois. Distraitement, Sasuke zappa sur la bonne chaîne alors que l'émission venait tout juste de commencer.

Le présentateur faisait son show, présentant les invités avec grands renforts de détails insignifiants. Naruto était le dernier et souriait nonchalamment à la caméra, semblant tout à fait à l'aise alors que les autres semblaient presque pétrifiés de terreur. La première séquence de gags fut lancée, Sakura ricanant méchamment à chaque chute alors que Sasuke esquissait parfois un sourire. Le caméra revint finalement sur les invités avant de partir une nouvelle fois sur un bêtisier. Une page de pub la suivit et enfin, le présentateur tassa son petit tas de feuilles, un regard vorace posé sur les pauvres invités: le temps des questions était venu.

Une fille pré-pubère parla pendant un bon quart d'heure de ses problèmes d'adolescentes malheureuses alors que Sakura la critiquait à qui mieux mieux. Elle fut suivie d'un jeune homme qui ne savait que parler par énigme et dont toute tentative de communication était vouée à l'échec. Puis La caméra zooma sur Naruto et le présentateur commença ses questions.

-Naruto, Vous venez de signer avec une grosse agence de mannequinat tout près d'ici mais est-ce que vous souhaitez un peu voyager dans un futur proche? Débuta le présentateur.

-Actuellement ma situation est un peu trop compliquée.

-Compliquée? Des problèmes de cœur? Demanda le présentateur avec un clin d'œil.

-Pas spécialement des problèmes. Répliqua Naruto.

-Oh, alors une jolie jeune femme a enfin réussi à voler votre cœur et vous ne souhaitez pas vous en éloigner? Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- « Il », comment s'appelle-t-il. Reprit Naruto.

- « Il »? Répéta le présentateur, surpris.

-Ne faites pas comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant. Rétorqua presque froidement Naruto.

Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Sasuke…qu'est-ce que le blond allait bien pouvoir faire encore?

Le présentateur sembla un instant mal à l'aise sous le regard de Naruto avant de se reprendre rapidement en toussotant.

-Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il?-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécie que je divulgue son identité. Répliqua malicieusement Naruto.

-Oh, alors c'est quelqu'un de connu?

-Pas lui spécialement mais sa famille, oui.

-Oh, je vois…mais ne pourrions-nous pas avoir tout de même un nom? Insista le présentateur.

-Tu savais que Naruto avait quelqu'un, toi? Demanda alors Sakura.

Sasuke secoua la tête, trop absorbé par l'écran. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et il sentait la sueur lui dégouliner le long du dos. Naruto n'allait quand même pas oser? Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le bord du canapé, l'agrippant presque comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'à la télévision, le présentateur essayait désespérément de tirer les vers du nez à Naruto.

À la vu de son sourire et de son assurance, Sasuke était persuadé que le blond allait balancer son nom. Sasuke en avait envie, il avait envie d'entendre Naruto le dire mais il appréhendait toutes les conséquences qui en découleraient. Sans oublier que Sakura était assise juste à côté de lui et qu'elle était sa « copine ».

-Allez, Naruto, ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps! S'impatienta jovialement le présentateur.

-Et bien, il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sentit un immense malaise s'installer dans la pièce. Il percevait simultanément plusieurs chose. La première étant le présentateur qui demandait confirmation de son nom et s'il était bien le fils de Fugaku Uchiha. La deuxième était Sakura. Assise toute droite sur le canapé, elle fixait l'écran, ses yeux étrangement immobiles et ses lèvres plus que serrées. Mais malgré tout, il ressentit une joie immense, il se sentait soulagé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Naruto l'avait dit et, de toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

À la télévision, les spectateurs parlaient fort, très fort alors que Naruto affirmait que son petit-ami était bien le fils du grand Fugaku Uchiha. Le présentateur s'époumonait, s'épongeant le front alors qu'il demandait des précisions que Naruto refusa de fournir.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur Sakura qui avait pivoté la tête dans sa direction.

-étrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que tant. Lâcha-t-elle calmement même si sa voix charriait des glaçons. J'étais persuadée que tu ne t'intéressais plus à moi parce que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie mais jamais je ne me serais imaginé que c'était Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il resta stoïque sur sa portion de canapé alors qu'une aura furieuse entourait Sakura. Il pouvait comprendre sa colère, il l'a comprenait parfaitement mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de la subir plus que ça.

-Tu te fiches vraiment de moi? Hurla-t-elle alors en se levant.

-Non, je… Tenta Sasuke.

-Depuis quand?-Depuis quand quoi? Demanda Sasuke sans comprendre.

-Depuis quand tu forniques avec Naruto? Éructa-t-elle.

Sasuke se leva d'un bond mais retint sa main juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la joue de Sakura. Il expira lentement pour se calmer alors que la jeune fille le fixait d'un regard froid. Elle pouvait lui en vouloir, elle pouvait le critiquer mais elle ne pouvait pas insulter sa relation avec Naruto, il ne l'acceptait pas.

-Le soir où j'ai couché avec toi. Répondit Sasuke avec un détachement angoissant.

Il vit comme au ralenti les yeux verts de Sakura se remplirent de larmes alors que les premières larmes se mettaient à perler sur ses joues. Elle renifla piteusement alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour fixer le sol tout en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains. Sasuke se sentait étrangement mal. Il s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute mais elle l'énervait tellement!

Son portable bipa et il lut rapidement le message de son frère qui disait qu'il avait intérêt à courir vite, leur père était déjà en chemin. Il en reçut de suite un deuxième venant de Naruto qui disait un simple « désolé » auquel Sasuke répondit par un « merci » rapidement écrit et envoyé. Le blond avait eu raison mais Sasuke aurait préféré qu'il le prévienne.

-Sakura, tu devrais rentrer et on reparlera plus tard quand tu seras calmée, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça misérablement avant d'attraper et de s'enfuir littéralement en claquant la porte.

Sasuke soupira avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Puis il entendit distinctement la porte s'ouvrir et claquer alors que la télévision avait repris son programme normal. Les pas lourds et précipités de son père se firent entendre alors que sa face rougeaude apparut sur le seuil du salon. Il semblait furibond et complètement hors de lui, Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel? Aboya-t-il en désignant le poste de télévision.

Sasuke soupira à nouveau. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être pénibles.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu même s'il est plus soft que le chapitre précédent! ^^ J'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre assez rapidement pour terminer cette histroire commencée depuis un moment déjà!

Review? (pour m'encourager...-')


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici enfin le chapitre suivant et dernier d'une fin de soirée plutôt inattendue. Pardon pour les dates de publications un peu houleuses...-'

Merci à tous les reviewers!^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 3**

Sasuke se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il entendait les pas de son père traverser le salon pour se placer juste devant la télé. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour imaginer sa tête.

-Non de dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Hurla-t-il.

Sasuke ne fut pas surpris par le cri de son père mais plutôt pas son langage châtié, au grand jamais le brun n'avait entendu son père jurer…Sauf peut-être pour le traiter d'imbécile et d'incapable.

-Mon fils, mon propre fils! Commença son père alors que Sasuke ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

À quoi bon? Il connaissait la rengaine par cœur, elle ne devait pas être bien différente cette fois-ci. Certes, il avait eu peur de parler de sa relation avec Naruto mais, actuellement, il ressentait un détachement étrange et pour le moins…agréable. Il avait toujours su que son père allait faire une scène, il pouvait même le comprendre, jusqu'à un certain point, du moins.

Mais ce qui était peut-être le plus risible était que pour une fois, son père reconnaissait qu'il était son fils, il n'avait pas le choix après tout. Dès le lendemain, les premières pages des journaux à scandales risquaient d'être gênantes pour la réputation des Uchiha et plus particulièrement celle de son père.

-Est-ce que tu m'as seulement écouté? S'égosilla son père.

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un iota, le visage toujours entre ses mains, il entendit seulement les pas de son père s'éloigner mais il ne se déplaça pas pour autant.

Ce fut seulement quand un bruit sourd atterri à ses pieds qu'il releva vivement la tête. Une valise était posée parterre, à pieds et son père le fixait avec une animosité non dissimulée.

-Qu'est-ce….

-Dehors! S'il manque quelque chose demande à Itachi de venir mais ne remet plus les pieds dans cette maison.

-Mais…

-Dehors!

Comme secoué par une décharge électrique, Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds et saisit la valise avant de la traîner jusqu'au vestibule. Il ouvrit la porte avec violence mais avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna vers son père qui l'avait suivi.

-Espèce d'enculé, j'espère que tu iras brûler en enfer! Cria-t-il avant de sortir et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Tirant sa valise derrière lui, il traversa la rue en ayant un peu l'impression d'être Harry Potter après avoir fait gonfler sa tante comme un ballon…

Bien heureusement, il ne faisait pas froid bien que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et surtout, les rues du quartier étaient désertes. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin du regard interrogateur des badauds. Il continua à marcher à travers les rues jusqu'au square. Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de passer la nuit ici, grand dieu, non! Il irait loger chez Naruto mais il allait d'abord se calmer pour éviter d'étriper cette grande gigue blonde.

Parce que, avouons-le, il venait de se faire foutre à la porte et en beauté en plus. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son père en serait capable. Il avait plutôt imaginé une punition rocambolesque ou quelque chose dans le genre…Il se demandait bien ce que dirait sa mère…

Pris par un soudain élan d'abattement, il s'assit sur un banc et se frotta longuement les yeux avant qu'un petit rire sans joie et désabusé ne franchisse ses lèvres. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, c'était nerveux.

Son portable sonna à cet instant et il le sortit rapidement de sa poche. Il reconnut le numéro de son frère et laissa son téléphone sonner dans le vide avant de l'éteindre. Il pressentait qu'il aurait un certain nombre d'appels en absence le lendemain.

Il soupira avant de se relever et d'aller au prochain arrêt de bus, il n'allait pas prendre racine ici, après tout, il avait un blond à trucider.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heureusement que Naruto lui avait donné un doublé des clés de son appartement, il aurait pu attendre longtemps sinon. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, il avait eu peur de tomber nez-à-nez avec Gaara même si Sasuke pensait franchement que le rouquin en savait déjà un bout sur eux. Il avait abandonné sa valise dans l'entrée et évidemment Naruto n'était pas là, il était encore sur le plateau télé et Sasuke avait presque été tenté d'allumer la télévision, presque.

Il avait plutôt fait les cents pas avant de s'arrêter à la cuisine et de se servir un soda avant de s'asseoir sur un des plans de travail. Ses jambes se balançaient nerveusement dans le vide alors que son regard restait fixé sur un point invisible devant lui. Il repassait sans cesse dans sa tête les paroles qu'il allait cracher à la figure du blond mais, étonnamment, il perdait toujours le fil de son discours.

Puis il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un « Sasuke? » penaud et désolé retentit dans le silence. Sasuke ne répondit pas et il entendit très clairement Naruto se prendre les pieds dans sa valise avant de jurer haut et fort et d'allumer la lumière.

-Sasuke? Répéta-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sasuke put voir son regard désolé se planter dans le sien et toutes les insultes qu'il avait imaginées pendant ses réflexions fondirent comme neige au soleil.

-T'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête, hein? Rétorqua-t-il simplement en arrêtant le mouvement de balancier de ses jambes.

Rapidement, Naruto vint se planter en face de lui et, d'un coup de hanches, écarta ses jambes pour se placer entre elles.

-Je suis désolé. Mais ce type, le présentateur, il m'a astiqué pendant une bonne heure avant l'émission. Il voulait absolument savoir avec qui je sortais, il était persuadé que j'avais quelqu'un et il espérait bien que ce quelqu'un soit un homme. Je l'ai carrément insulté et quand il a recommencé devant les caméras, ça m'a tellement énervé! Je n'ai pas réfléchi et…j'aurais dû pourtant, réfléchir. S'expliqua lamentablement Naruto.

-ça n'a jamais été ton fort de toute façon. Lâcha Sasuke.

-De quoi?

-De réfléchir. Ricana Sasuke.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Sasuke et d'enfouir ensuite son visage dans son cou, contre son épaule.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-il en entourant Sasuke de ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas…grave. Hésita Sasuke.

-Et la valise dans l'entrée, c'est quoi alors?

-Disons que mon père n'aime pas spécialement les surprises.

-Il t'a vraiment…Commença Naruto.

-Mis dehors? Oui.

-Oh, Sasuke, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû! Se lamenta Naruto.

-C'est juste qu'il faut que je trouve où crécher maintenant.

-Mais tu vas rester ici, quelle question! Se récria Naruto.

-Mais et Gaara?

-à l'heure actuelle, il doit être au courant. Et de toute façon, je le soupçonne de bientôt aller vivre chez sa copine.

-Ah…

Le silence s'installa alors, seulement rompu par le bruit des baisers de Naruto dans son cou.

-Je pensais sincèrement que tu serais furieux. Chuchota Naruto.

-Je le suis. Approuva Sasuke.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu me balances des assiettes à la tête et que tu me traites de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

-On peut s'arranger, tu sais. Proposa Sasuke.

-Non, je pense que ça ira. Sourit Naruto en l'embrassant.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et se laissa volontiers faire alors qu'une des mains de Naruto se posait sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, comme s'il avait peur que Sasuke ne s'échappe. Le baiser était doux, infiniment doux alors que Sasuke sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Puis les mains de son amant s'activèrent, glissant le long de son dos pour arriver à la bordure de son pull et passer sous ce dernier pour caresser l'épiderme pâle du brun.

Sasuke frissonna et entoura de ses jambes les hanches de Naruto qu'il sentit sourire dans le baiser. Les mains du blond se glissèrent alors sous ses fesses pour le soulever du plan de travail. Sasuke détacha ses jambes de la taille de Naruto et poussa le blond en direction de sa chambre. Le brun put sentir Naruto sourire.

Si, bien souvent, Sasuke se laissait faire avec une bonne volonté évidente, il était rare qu'il prenne lui-même les devants et ça ne semblait pas déplaire au blond. Tout cela donna une idée au brun qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Une fois arriver dans la chambre, Naruto alluma la lumière, faisant encore s'agrandir le sourire de Sasuke qui savait que son homme aimait aussi bien se servir de ses yeux que de ses mains. Avec empressement, Sasuke défit les boutons de la chemise de son amant, faisant glisser le tissu sur ses larges épaules.

Le blond sourit presque avec arrogance alors que Sasuke le faisait basculer sur le matelas.

-Il n'y avait pas que moi qui avais envie. Remarqua-t-il alors que Sasuke s'asseyait à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, frottant ses fesses contre l'érection de Naruto.

Le brun sourit simplement alors qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt.

-J'ai une idée. Proposa alors Sasuke.

-Moui?

-Et si je te bandais les yeux? Lâcha-t-il en se penchant sur le blond.

Sasuke vit très bien l'hésitation dans le regard de Naruto mais sous son regard provoquant, le blond ne put qu'accepter d'un hochement de tête alors que Sasuke lui bandait les yeux avec son tee-shirt. Le brun sourit triomphalement alors qu'il se penchait vers la table de nuit où il savait que Naruto rangeait, entre autres, des menottes. Sasuke n'avait jamais été d'accord de les utiliser, il ne sentait pas à l'aise et il avait l'impression d'être une sorte d'objet sexuel. Sauf qu'il était persuadé que ça ne gênerait pas Naruto. Avec un ricanement étouffé, il saisit rapidement les deux poignets du blond qu'il attacha à la tête du lit. Quand le « clic » se fit entendre dans la pièce, Sasuke eut presque envie d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Naruto.

-Tu viens de me menotter, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est ça.

-Mais chaton, tu sais que j'adore me servir de mes mains. Gémit-il en se tortillant légèrement.

En compensation, Sasuke lui retira le tee-shirt qui lui obstruait la vue. Malgré les propos protestataires de Naruto, Sasuke ne se détrompa pas sur le désir qu'il pouvait voir au fond des yeux azur et l'excitation qu'avait fait naître sa position de dominé. Avec un sourire, il se pencha sur le blond pour l'embrasser légèrement, Naruto tendit le cou pour garder le contact pendant que Sasuke se reculait légèrement pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, ses mains défaisant déjà sa ceinture et faisait sauter le bouton du jeans, il descendit la braguette du blond pour lui retirer complètement son pantalon et il jeta le jeans à travers la pièce. Il se rassit sur le bas-ventre de Naruto pour déposer de légers bisous dans le cou du blond.

-C'est rare que tu sois aussi entreprenant. Remarqua Naruto alors que sa respiration se coupa un instant tandis que Sasuke descendait sur ses tétons.

-J'ai envie. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

Naruto geignit légèrement alors que Sasuke frottait son fessier contre l'érection du blond. Le brun descendit d'avantage, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du nombril, point qu'il savait très chatouilleux chez le blond alors que sa peau se recouvrait de frissons. Sasuke était allumé, très allumé, surtout en voyant tous les efforts que Naruto faisait pour retenir ses plaintes et ses légers gémissements. Ça aussi Sasuke le savait, Naruto était du genre à être bruyant pendant ces moments d'intimité mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il aimait se dire qu'il arrivait à tirer de telles réactions de Naruto sans faire grand-chose finalement.

Arrivé à l'élastique de son boxer, Sasuke s'arrêta un instant pour relever la tête sur Naruto qui le regardait faire en se mordant la lèvre inférieur d'un ton suppliant incroyablement troublant. Toujours avec un petit sourire satisfait, Sasuke descendit du bout des doigts le dernier vêtement de Naruto, frottant délibérément sur le sexe du blond alors qu'il finissait par balancer le vêtement au loin. Sans jamais quitter ses yeux azur, Sasuke ouvrit lentement la bouche, sortant sa langue pour titiller le gland du blond qui laissa échapper un pur soupir de volupté. Se retenant de sourire, Sasuke laissa la virilité de Naruto pénétrer sa bouche, salivant un maximum en imposant un rythme lent et profond. Le brun savait que ça avait le don d'agacer le blond car le rythme était trop lent pour le faire jouir mais aussi trop bon pour qu'il reste complètement indifférent.

D'ailleurs, Sasuke ne se trompa pas quand son amant le fusilla du regard malgré le rouge de ses joues et ses yeux rendus brillants par le plaisir. Il continua lentement, gardant toujours le même rythme et en tenant fermement les hanches de Naruto pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas accélérer la cadence. Au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues, Sasuke pouvait voir le torse du blond se soulever de plus en plus rapidement alors que le dos bronzé commençait à se cambrer.

Sasuke stoppa ses mouvements, sa bouche se posant un instant sur l'aine du blond avant de descendre vers sa cuisse qu'il mordilla un instant, juste assez pour laisser une marque. Le brun espérait sincèrement que demain, Naruto avait un shooting photo pour une marque de sous-vêtements et que tous verraient les marques sur son corps.

Lui, possessif? Juste à peine.

Sa main entra alors en action, glissant le long de la verge humide de son amant jusqu'aux bourses, continuant pour aller masser le périnée, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Naruto alors que sa main glissait encore, encore jusqu'à son intimité. Dans leur relation, jamais Naruto n'avait été en dessous et ça n'avait pas dérangé Sasuke mais il était simplement curieux de connaître la réaction de son homme s'il titillait cette zone.

Le brun agaça l'anneau de muscles, observant le visage de Naruto se crisper alors que Sasuke faisait juste entrer sa première phalange.

-ça te dérange quand je te touche là? Demanda innocemment Sasuke.

-Non. Répondit Naruto la voix tremblante.

Sasuke sourit avec suffisance avant de retirer sa main et de revenir s'asseoir sur le ventre de Naruto pour l'embrasser goulument. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur la table de nuit pour en sortir un petit tube blanc qui fit hausser les sourcils au blond, persuadé que sur ce coup là, il serait dominé.

Toujours avec son petit sourire, Sasuke défit son pantalon qu'il jeta au pied du lit, suivi de son caleçon. Le brun se replaça à califourchon sur Naruto mais sans pour autant s'asseoir, surplombant le blond qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Sasuke fit sauter le bouchon du tube de lubrifiant, faisant couler le liquide transparent sur ses doigts.

Lentement, sa main passa dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses alors qu'il pouvait voir Naruto tendre le cou et ses prunelles azur devenir presque noires sous l'excitation. De sa main libre il orienta le menton du blond dans sa direction pour obliger ce dernier à le fixer dans les yeux. Puis, de son autre main, Sasuke se pénétra d'un doigt, laissant un long gémissement lascif sortir de sa gorge.

-Oh putain…souffla Naruto alors qu'il tirait sur ses poignets menottés.

Sasuke exagérait ses réactions alors qu'il continuait de se préparer mais à deux doigts désormais. Certes, ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là mais ce n'était pas aussi jouissif que si c'était le blond qui le faisait quoique, son regard chaud comblait presque la différence.

Naruto lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de se masturber et de se préparer devant lui sauf que Sasuke, qui avait été trop gêné, se demandait pourquoi il avait refusé parce que voir le regard de Naruto sur lui était tout simplement excitant.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il ressortit ses doigts avec un bruit de succion mouillé des plus érotiques. Rapidement, il couvrit la virilité de Naruto avec le reste de lubrifiant avant de se placer au dessus de celle-ci et de se laisser lentement glisser.

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de se faire pénétrer, son souffle ne s'en coupa pas moins sous les sensations ressenties. Il devait énormément se concentrer pour ne pas s'empaler d'un coup comme son corps lui ordonnait de le faire mais pour glisser lentement, mettant au supplice Naruto qui se mordait les lèvres en regardant son sexe pénétrer Sasuke.

Une fois complètement assis sur le blond, Sasuke reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour les planter dans ceux de Naruto. Il se releva alors lentement, commençant ses allées et venues, cherchant sa prostate, sentant sous lui les hanches de Naruto le guider du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que des gémissements emplissaient la chambre à coucher.

La cadence s'accéléra, inexorablement alors que Sasuke tremblait de plus en plus quand la virilité du blond frappa sa prostate, il ne put retenir un cri et reprit ses mouvements avec plus de ferveur encore. Il ne maîtrisait plus la situation, il n'était plus que désir et envie alors qu'il s'empalait toujours sur le sexe du blond, cherchant encore et encore plus de sensations. Alors qu'il sentait Naruto s'arquer de plus en plus, il prit son sexe en main, le soumettant à un rythme rapide tandis qu'un plaisir explosif grandissait dans son bas-ventre. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa respiration s'état coupée alors que l'orgasme démarrait, que la chaleur montait pour finalement exploser dans son ventre et le propulser dans les étoiles pendant qu'il crispait ses mains sur le ventre de Naruto, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau dorée.

Le souffle court, il rouvrit les yeux, inconscient de les avoir fermés, pour fixer Naruto qui se remettait lui aussi, petit à petit, de sa jouissance. Sasuke se releva, se laissant tomber à côté de Naruto alors qu'il sentait désagréablement le sperme de ce dernier couler légèrement entre ses cuisses.

-Dis, tu voudrais pas me détacher maintenant? Demanda le blond, la respiration hachée.

Sasuke acquiesça, s'emparant des clés pour libérer les poignets de Naruto.

Les bras du blond se refermèrent alors sur lui, le collant contre son torse.

Ça avait beau être du sexe, Sasuke était persuadé que c'était un acte d'amour et les bras rassurants de Naruto qui l'entouraient lui donnaient raison.

-Je crois que je vais te mettre en colère plus souvent. Chuchota Naruto.

-ça ne sera pas forcément comme ça, la prochaine fois.

-Non, je compte bien ne pas être attaché!

Sasuke secoua la tête en riant, Naruto était incorrigible et il espérait sincèrement qu'il le resterait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce ne fut pas le chant des oiseaux qui réveilla Sasuke mais le bruit de la circulation, en bas, dans la rue. Il se tourna lentement entre les draps, les membres horriblement courbaturés, avant de tâtonner à la recherche du corps chaud de son homme. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en découvrant la place à côté de lui vide et ouvrit les yeux quand sa main attrapa un morceau de papier. Il déchiffra difficilement l'écriture plus que brouillon de Naruto.

_« Je suis parti travailler, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. On se voit se soir. Je t'aime. N. »_

Sasuke laissa son bras retomber et soupira de contentement.

Il regarda un long moment le plafond avant de décider de se lever. Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, c'était samedi.

Il se leva finalement, enfilant rapidement son caleçon et son pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et qu'une délicieuse odeur de café n'envahisse ses narines. Automatiquement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se figea sur le seuil. Gaara était assis sur l'une des chaises, un bol de café devant lui et le journal du jour entre les mains.

-Bonjour, Sasuke. Le salua-t-il simplement sans lever les yeux de son journal.

-Heu…Bonjour. Marmonna Sasuke, légèrement pétrifié.

-Tu veux du café? Proposa poliment le rouquin.

-Heu…oui, merci.

Gaara se leva, prit une tasse dans l'armoire alors que Sasuke s'asseyait à la table. Il fut sincèrement reconnaissant au rouquin quand ce dernier posa la tasse fumante devant lui.

-Hem…

-J'ai vu l'émission hier soir, Il s'est pas raté, notre blond national. Soupira Gaara.

-Tu savais.

-Disons que ça aurait été difficile autrement…à ton avis, pourquoi je passais autant de temps chez ma copine, hein? Mais de toute façon, je vais bientôt déménager chez elle maintenant que…

-Non, mais t'es pas obligé de partir parce que je m'incruste.

Gaara darda son regard de glace dans le sien.

-Sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans le même appart' que deux mecs qui se sentent obligés de se jeter l'un sur l'autre toutes les demies heures, tu comprends?

Sasuke piqua un fard monstrueux et plongea le nez dans sa tasse.

-Tu comprends. Acquiesça Gaara. Au fait, ton portable n'a pas arrêté de sonner depuis toute à l'heure.

-Merci.

Sasuke se leva, trop heureux de se soustraire au regard givrant du rouquin. Il ouvrit son téléphone, regardant avec désespoir les 109 appels en absence. Il examina tous les numéros, la plupart inconnus de sa personne. Il en comptabilisa 12 pour son frère, 34 pour sa mère, 8 pour Neji, 1 pour Sakura et 1 de son père. Il reposa son portable sur le plan de travail.

« Mais qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre! » pensa Sasuke.

Il rédigea un très court message pour tous ceux qui avaient appelés, confirmant que, oui, il sortait bien avec Naruto Uzumaki et que, non, il ne répondrait à aucune question.

De toute façon, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'attaches, Sasuke comptait bien proposer à Naruto de partir. Après tout, Naruto avait refusé beaucoup de contrat pour rester ici, avec lui. Maintenant, Sasuke pouvait partir avec le blond, il resterait toujours avec lui, toujours.

* * *

C'est fini! Merci de m'avoir lue et pour vos encouragements!

Review?


End file.
